User talk:Mosspelt7
Siggie Test: MosspawMy talk! 23:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: :It's nice to meet you :) I will add Frostkit in, and I don't think Bracken (Iceberry's role player) will mind having one more kitten to foster. And yes, they can be sisters ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I've already reserved, and finished her <:) But you could do your own character if you want; or any other that hasn't been reserved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You're not bothering me at all! Any time you have a question, comment, complaint, ect. please feel free to talk to me about it. Sorry about Silversong, Bloodclaw's message was slightly confusing and I didn't see your signature. I've fixed it :) As I told Bloodclaw, your are responsible for adding history to Silversong and Frostkit's articles; I would do it every time you role play so it doesn't pile up. If you need any help with how to do it, I'd be glad to help :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. So, you and your brother want to join CAP? There is no CAC by the way, "CAP" stands for Character Art Project. I'll add you two to the list of members, and you can actually reserve up to three characters at a time, so your brother can do both Silversong and Frostkit. Here's my tutorial, I hope it helps :) But I don't have anything on shading black cats and white cats yet, so I'll tell you that you should use a brush set on "highlight" tone, as that tone is very dark and it will show up better. Here's pixlr - http://www.pixlr.com/ . It's free and easy, and that's the site my tutorial is based off of, so you'll recognize the tools I listed there. If you need any help, just ask ;) As for siggies, I'm not good at making them at all xD A user on a different wiki called Snowstorm actually made the one I use now. Nightshine is very good at sigges, I recommend asking for her help in that area [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature PresentpawMerry Christmas PresentpawMerry Christmas Here you go!-- 03:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Silversong-queen? Well wait a minute, first she has has to actually be pregnant with Bloodfoot's kits, she can't just move into the nursery and give birth to them that very day. I would say she should be pregnant with them for about three-four weeks :) Now, there are a few regulations, not rules, when a queen gives birth. First of all, and most importantly, the role players of both the parents must be online. Next, the role player of the medicine cat/medicine cat apprentice must be on as well. So either me (I role play Blacksong, the RiverClan medicine cat) or Icestorm, (who role plays Leopardspots, her apprentice) should be on as well. Now, I guess this wouldn't necessarily apply to you since you've already sorted out who role plays which kit, but for future reference - The role player of the mother and father choose first, then the role players of the parents ask if anyone would like to role play the first kit, then the second kit, and so on. And, a queen can't have more than five kits. I know that in real life a cat can have up to what, seven? Eight? But that would be a mess here xD The highest anyone has ever had here is Moondust of WindClan who had six kits with Darkfang. I know I'm making this more complicated then it sounds, but it really isn't xD I'll add Silversong to the list of queens on the allegiances for you :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Since Bloodclaw reserved Silversong's warrior image before she became a queen, then he may do Silversong's warrior and queen image. However, just remember that we're only doing current ranks right now. So, you could do Bloodfoot's warrior image, but not his rogue or kit image. Just for future reference :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chinya :Well, it sounds weird to me that she would belong to the Starry Skies since she lived in India, but I guess you can go ahead and undo my edit. However, I guess you could stay she's in a different part of the Starry Skies then the rogues in the UK are...I dunno. Maybe like an India Starry Skies xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mentors Well, that's a nice idea, but it isn't very realistic. Scarheart was only accepted into the Clan a little while ago, even he hasn't learned everything yet. So, he can't very well teach an apprentice how to be a warrior just yet. I've been trying to find a mentor that the kits are familiar with. Any other preferences? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Power What is Frostpaw's power? Mudpaw and Foxpaw have powers. -Sage looks Cool 18:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Frostpaw Reading Minds and seeing the future? Err.... 1. Echo says we can't have cats that Read minds, 2. Mudpaw sees the future.... 3. Echo says we can't have a prophecy cause Redkit has his own. I'm sad, we've planned on this for a long time. You can still have a power though. -Sage LOVES purple! 22:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall's Message Ok, on IRC, Nightfall told me that she wants us roleplaying on IRC more. Is that ok with you? -Sage LOVES purple! 22:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC)